Hyperdimension Neptunia: Pulsar's Light
by BigfootAlmighty
Summary: Stellar Guardian Units, or SGU, are a dormant race of gods in Gamindustri. After an unfortunate accident on Earth, Ender is given a second chance to live and make it count. Not only this, but live one of his dreams. However, all dreams end, and Ender discovers that living his dream will require the defeat of the feared New Gamindustri Order. (Rated M for safety)
1. Prologue

Before the story begins, I should introduce myself. My name is Ender Garit. I'm fourteen years old and go to Estaria in Estaria, California. Of course, I also live in Estaria. I love gaming and have been doing it since I could hold a controller, but it was more of a interest. My real affair with gaming began when I was ten and discovered Minecraft. I discovered other games that I fell in love with like Kerbal Space Program, Europa Universalis 4, Total War: Rome 2, American Truck Simulator, and, my favorite game series of all time, Hyperdimension Neptunia.

I also have a love for space. And yes, I believe in aliens but not that they abduct people and give them messages. I like to imagine that Hyperdimension Neptunia exsists on some world out there and that I could one day visit Gamindustri and meet my favorite character, Nepgear. Though, many of the things that don't follow the laws of physics and, going the fastest allowed by the laws of physics, it would take millions of years to get to another world outside our solar system where anything similar to Gamindustri exsits. So, I kept it to myself, knowing that it would never happen.

I know it seems wierd about this, but the thing is, is that I don't have many friends. Don't get me wrong, I like people and people like me, but I just don't connect with many people in a friendship kind of way because I don't want to get turned down. I have a couple friends that I ment because of our love of anime and games like Hyperdimension Neptunia.

 **EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

I jump awake at the bell saying the thing that nearly every student was waiting to hear: "Schools out!" I sit up and open my backpack. I put my binder in the biggest pouch with a small thud and my pencil in the smallest with a small clink.

"Have a good Holiday Break everybody," said Mr. Charles, my math teacher. The other twenty kids stood up along with me with the screeching and banging of chairs being slid backwards and then slammed back into desks. I take a breath in to find the faint aroma of coffee.

I look at my side to my friend Jason. "Talk to you on Steam later tonight." I said to him.

"Yeah, playing EU4, right?"

"Yeah, France is going to rape you."

"What no, they can't defeat mighty Austria!"

"Even though I, Brandenburg, got the Burgundien Succsecion, the Emporer of the Holy Roman Empire, and have an alliance with France!"

"Shut up. Talk to you tonight."

I put my backpack on and walk to the door. The cool California winter air hit me in the face like a brick wall. I entered the ocean of students, making a loud rumble with every footfall and talking to friends and sibblings. I pull my warm hood on as I make my way to the back gate. I walk along side athletes as they go towards the Small Gym in the back of the school. I walk for a minute before reaching a small teacher parking lot with a gate with people coming in and leaving. I walk onto Highway 27 and make a right towards downtown Estaria. Every couple seconds a car rumbles by me and I get hit with a wall of cooler air. After I reach the end of the school, I enter a small neighborhood before entering downtown Estaria.

Though it was downtown, it was still rather calm. The highway was lined with tan and brick stores and resteraunts. They smell of pizza drifted from the pizza resteraunt as high schoolers walked in and adults and young children walking out of the hair salons, gym, computer store, appliance store, thrift store, libary, pharmacy, etc.. I continued on as a group of men walked out of the bar on the corner, Gold's, and stumbled around, making it obvious they were drunk except a man in the center, seeming sober but angry.

I walked into a trash can while I was distracted by the extremely early drinkers. A kid and her mother saw me walk into it and the kid laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle also. I continue on past downtown back into the nighborhood. A grass field was on the other side of the road, and I was gazing at the waves the long grass made. It was relaxing walking down the road as most of the after school traffic died down since there isn't much this side of Estaria.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A truck charged at me from the other side of the road. I jumped out of way just as it reached where I was. The truck slammed into the telephone pole I was walking by. Í ran towards the truck to help them when the door flew open. The sober man walking out from Gold's stepped out and pointed at me with a cut finger.

"You, what do you think you're doing."

"I was going to help you."

"Yeah, after you ran into the road and made me crash."

"I'm sorry, but you must of hit you're head. I was on the side of the road the whole time."

"Yeah, well stop lying. I'm already pissed at my friends and I don't need somebody like you making me waste money!" He reached for a handgun he had and pointed it at me. "Say good night."

 **CCCCRRRAAAAACCCKKKK!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Gamindustri

The wind whipped past my face. I slowly opened my eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was falling!

"HELP ME!" I yelled to no one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHH! Aaaaahhhh! Aaah. Ah?" I calmed down after a moment. I was falling, but I wasn't going to hit the ground anytime soon. Below me was a globe.

It had a single, massive ocean. There was a single, large, cresent shaped continent. Inside the cresent, there was a large, circular island. The side of the world was in the dead of night, with what appeared to be four cities and numerous smaller settlements lit up the side of the planet. I looked around. I was in space! I instantly began to hold me breath. _No, I don't wanna die like this!_

 _Ender, relax._

 _Wait, who was that?_ I continued to hold my breathe, but I almost let myself breath at the suprise of the voice coming out of no where. The voice sounded like a man. I couldn't put my finger on the kind of man it was, but it was deffinently a man. Wait, I'm saying this about a random thought!

 _I know what you're thinking Ender. I can assure you, I'm real. I can't communicate with you through normal means._

 _Yeah, because we're in space! I should be choking!_

 _But you're not. Ender, relax. Breath_

 _Yeah, breathe! I'm going to die!_

 _Ender, if you were to die in space, you should have already died. Please, take a breath._

I thought for a moment. _Either, way, I'll die. I can suffocate in space or hit the ground at thousands of miles per hour._ I made up my mind. I let myself breathe. I was expecting to not be able to take in any more air, but my lungs filled up with fresh air.

 _Wow, it worked._

 _I told you._

 _So, who are you? And how do you know my name?_

 _I due time, Ender. All you need to know now is that you're destined for great things. The time will come when you find me. When you do, I'll be waiting for you. I can lead you to the door, but you must unlock it. I must wish you the best of luck. Farewell, partner._

 _Wait, you're going already?_

No responce.

 _Hey, I'm still talking to you!_

Still silence.

 _Fine, be that way._

I looked back at the world. It was bigger now, even bigger than before. What worried me was that I was speeding up. _Oh no._ I entered the atmosphere. Fire started to appear around me. I could feel myself warming up. But it wans't burning, it was warm, like a warm jacket. My sight was being blocked by the fire until all I could see was red and orange.

 **Nepgear's POV**

I slashed at the last dogoo. It turned into data as I rested slightly. _That's the last of them. Hopefully Neptune will be finished with her's._ Nepgear smiled at the thought of her big sister. She turned around and started walking back in the direction she had come only a couple minutes ago. I walked through the forest when suddenly

CRACK!

I looked up in the sky to see a fireball flying across the sky. "Oh my goodness!" I yell as the fireball lands with an explosion.

BOOOOMM!

 _What was that?_ I drew my sword and started running towards the explosion. I ram through the trees as a wall of wind hit me, nearly pushing me off balance. I could smell fire as I continued to get closer.

"Hiyya Nep Jr.!"

I stopped and turned around to see Neptune running towards me. "Oh, hi Neptune," I say to my big sister.

"That was some explosion, right?" Neptune said smiling, looking in the direction I was running.

"Yes, I was going to check it out right now."

"C'mon, the Nep sisters are on the case!" she said before running towards the explosion.

"Neptune, wait for me!" I yelled as she ran in the direction I was going. I tried my best to keep up with my sister.

 **Ender's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was face down in dirt. I spit out dirt that had gotten into my mouth and turned over. I sat up and looked around. I was sitting in a crater. Around me was some fire, but not nearly as much as a couple minutes earlier. The crater was about ten feet across, not gigantic. I stood up and felt some pain my in left arm. I look at it to see a long cut. Some blood was coming out of it, but not that much.

Rustle rustle

I gaze at my right towards some trees. _An animal?_ I continued to look in the direction for a couple moments.

"Hey, stop looking at us! We're trying to hide!" said a voice coming from the bush.

I jumped a little. _It's a girl._ "Well, you're not doing a good job," I say back to the bush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll try to hide a little better," said a second, female voice.

"Well, you're covers blown now. There's no point in hiding if you're gonna give yourself away," I said.

The two girls stepped out of the bush. They both had lilac hair and purple eyes. Their clothes were white themed with purple and a white choker. One girl's hair was short and messy with two longer strands, one on each side. She had a small, white sweater that only covered her chest. The zipper tag was a big circle with a 'N' on it. Underneath it was a purple dress. She had purple and white boots with blue and white striped socks going past her knees. She also had white braclets and two white D-pads on each side.

The second girl had longer, neater hair. She wore a white sailor's outfit with purple details and a yellow ribbon going around her collar. She had large, white boots with purple details and socks like the first girl, but with light purple instead of light blue. She had a white leglet? thing. She had a D-pad on her left side.

I recongized them immediately: Neptune and Nepgear, the two main characters of Hyperdimension Neptunia.

 **Nepgear's POV**

Ahead of my sister and I, there was a boy standing there. He was tall, with blue eyes and short, neat brown hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue, unzipped jacket and jeans. He had black and white shoes. He also was wearing glasses.

He looked very suprised to see us. Neptune was the first to say something. "Are you okay?"

The boy noticed us again. He nodded at the two of us. "Yeah, I'm fine. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Of course, I'm Neptune, and this is my little sister, Nep Jr."

 **Ender's POV**

 _Yep, I'm in Gamindustri._ Since they introduced themselves, it was my turn. "I'm Ender."

"Ender, that's a wierd name," Neptune said, smiling at me.

I always hated when people say that. I can't say how many times people had said that. "Yeah, yell so is Neptune," I say, thinking of the first thing popping into my mind. "I've meant more people named Ender than Neptune."

Nepgear looked suprised at this before saying "I'm sorry Ender. My sister didn't mean to offend you by saying that. Ender is a good name."

Neptune looked upset that her little sister had interupted her conversation with me, but she smiled, already forgiving her little sister. "So, Ender, what are you doing here? You aren't trying to steal my pudding, are you?"

"What, no," I said. _Now, what's a good reason to be out here. Hmm._

"Yeah Ender, what are you doing all the way out here?" Nepgear said, noticing I don't have a sword or anything like a weapon.

 _I got it._ "I'm an alien." _That's true._ "I'm here to learn about your world."

"Really, I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid. Oh, are you an amnesiac just like I was?" Neptune asked, lighting up a that idea.

"Uh, yeah. I don't remember anything except my name," I said, trying to look confused at who I was.

"Oh, that's great. My you're already friends with my sister!" Nepgear said, smiling at the two of us.

"Let's take you to Planeptune. You may get your memories back their," Neptune said before turning around and marching back into the forest.

"Yeah, let's go," obeyed Nepgear, running to catch up to her.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled at the pair. I sprinted to catch up to them

 **Inside the city of Planeptune, Nation of Planeptune**

The three of us were walking towards the Basilicom of Planeptune. The city Planeptune was extremely advandced compared to all of Earth. The city was extremely futuristic and had a white and purple color scheme just like the Nep sisters. The Basilicom was no lie to that rule. The Basilicom was the tallest and most futuristic building in all of Planeptune.

After walking around for a couple hours, Neptune and Nepgear trying to find stuff to remind me of where I came from, they gave up for the day and decided to go back to the Basilicom for the night and offer me a room there.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Neptune said, frowning.

"Don't worry Neptune. We can try again tommorrow," Nepgear said, trying to cheer up her older sister.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Neptune. My family can wait for me for another day," I said. That was a lie. Yes, I know it's cliche, but my parents are dead. My father was killed, trying to get to my birth. When my Mom heard the news, she died, just having had gave birth to me. I was put into the foster care system and went to live in Estaria. The closest I have to family is my few friends.

"Yeah, it's not the end of the world if Ender doesn't get back tonight," Nepgear added.

"Yeah, you two are right," Neptune said, smiling a bit more. "Anyways, we're here!"

We were standing at a pair of large doors. Neptune opened the doors to a large chamber. There was stained glass, matching the colors of the city along with church like pews with a desk at the far end. There were several different guards standing around the Basilicom, standing, well, guard. One of them was sitting behind a desk. On each side, there was a door with a sign over it. On the right, there was the Sanctuary, and the left was the Parliament.

The guard at the desk stood up when he saw Neptune and Nepgear. Him and all the other guards bowed before returning to how they were before. As we got close to the desk, the guard said "Good day, Lady Purple Heart. Good day, Lady Purple Sister."

"Hiyya. We're just coming in for the night. Also, we have a guest," Neptune said, indicating me.

"Very well. We'll inspect him right away," The guard said, nodding at somebody behind me.

Next thing I know, two guards had grabbed me, one with each arm. "Hey, what's going on?" I ask.

The two guards began pulling me towards a third door near the Sanctuary's door. Neptune and Nepgear waved at me as I was pulled towards the door. One of the guards decided to respind to my question. "We need to make sure you're not going to hurt the CPU or CPU Cantidate."

"What? Why would I do that?" I asked the two. The door was closed as the stood me up on my feet.

"An ASIC loyalist," said the one who last alked to me.

"Or a member of the NGO," said the other.

"NGO?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid, it's the New Gamindustri Order," said the second one.

"Please, they're all talk and no bite," said the first.

"That's what we thought about ASIC. Then they awakened the diety of sin."

"This is different."

"Yeah, how?"

"Aren't you two supposed to be searching me," I asked the two.

The pair realized they were getting off track and continued with their job. The second one grabbed a handheld metal detector. The first one told me "Remove any metal objects you have on your person."

I took off my belt, took my phone out of my pockets along with the keys, my wallet, and the such. "What's your names anyways?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I'm Sean," said the first one.

"I'm John," said the second.

"I'm Ender," I replied. John waved the metal detector all around me not sensing any metal.

"You're good, Ender," said Sean, handing me my stuff back.

"Yeah, thanks. Though next time, maybe just tell somebody to come with you," I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's usually pretty slow around here," said John

"We just got a little carried away," said Sean.

"No worries. Bye guys," I said as I opened the second door. I walked through to see Neptune and Nepgear standing there facing each other. Nepgear's face was completely red as Neptune was smiling.

Nepgear managed to stutter out "Wh-why w-w-would I do-o-o that-t?"

"C'mon, Nep Jr. It's writen all over your face. You can't hide it from your big sis," Neptune said, happy she was getting somewhere.

"Hey, are you two okay?" I ask.

Nepgear saw me and jumped. Without thinking, she spat out "Not about you!"

Nepgear's face became even redder when she realized how fishy that was. Neptune smiled even wider. "I told ya. C'mon, let's go see Histoire."


	3. Chapter 2: California Dreamin'

The three of us stood in front of Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune. She was small, only about a foot tall. She had light blonde hair with a white headress and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with long sleeves and white accents and a light green tie. She was floating several feet off the ground on a purple book with white chains under it.

"...And that's how we met Ender," Neptune said.

I could tell Histoire didn't believe the story that I'm an amnesiac. We had just finished the story of how Neptune and Nepgear found me. She looked at me with suspicion filled her stare. Still, she didn't voice her suspicion. "Very well. We'll do as much as we can to help you," she said reaching out her hand.

"Thank you," I said, confused.

Histoire turned to the two smiling Nep sisters. "I have some work for you two to do. I've put some papers in my office for you two to fill out. Please go take of them now."

Nepgear nodded then looked at her sister. Neptune was pouting.

"C'mon Neptune, it's not that bad," Nepgear said, trying to get Neptune to follow her.

"I don't wanna," Neptune cried like a little kid.

"Neptune, we'll get it done faster if just come with me," Nepgear said grabbing Neptune's arm and pulling on it.

"No!" she cried.

"Neptune, please!"

"The only thing smaller than the amount of work I want to do is Blanc's chest!" Neptune declared.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!?** " came a voice from outside the Basilicom in the direction of Lowee.

"Neptune!"

"That's not appropriate!"

I chuckled internally.

Nepgear took a hand and covered Neptune's mouth and started dragging her into the hallway.

Neptune's mouth fought free and the last thing she yelled was "You can silence me but you can't silence the truth!"

" **THAT'S IT BITCH!** " came the voice of an angry flat-chested girl. Wait, what? The portal opened. Oh shit, Blanc's coming out of it with her giant hammer!

"I'll make you pay for that!"

No, I'm sorry! Spare me!

"Well, that was something," I said.

"Yes, I must apoligize for both Blanc and Neptune," Histoire said.

She's not sorry.

"You're not supposed to be talking," I told my real life counterpart.

Hey, I'm writing the story. Anthing can happen if I want it to happen!

Just then, I appeared on top of a flying dolphin that farted out rainbows flying across Yosemite.

See?

"Yeah, fine," I said.

"Ender, can I talk to you about something?" Histoire said.

Just then, an explosion rocked the Basilicom to it's core.

"Blanc's here," Histoire said.

"Um, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked Histoire.

"I know you're not from this world," she said.

"Yeah, I thought that," I said.

"You did?" she asked suprised.

"Yeah, it was written on your face," I said.

Histoire looked slightly disappointed before continueing. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about it. Mainly, why are you here?"

Histoire already knew, so it can't hurt to tell her. "I don't know. I was shot in my world and woke up falling from space into Gamindustri."

Histoire looked suprised when I said shot. "You were shot? Why?"

"Some guy crashed next to me and said it was my fault. Next thing I know, he's pulling a gun on me and shot me."

Histoire looked in thought. "Did anything happen when you fell?"

 _Should I tell her about the voice._ I thought about it for a second before answering. "No, I was just falling."

Histoire didn't look convinced. She didn't ask further about it though. "Well, I'll ask you more tomorrow. I'm sure you want to go to bed after falling from the sky and walking around since then."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Very well, please follow me to your room," Histoire said as she floated into the hallway. After passing several doors, we stopped at one. "This will be your room until we get you home."

"Okay, thank you," I said as I walked in.

"Good night," she closed the door behind me as I undressed into my underwear and went to sleep on the bed. It was extremly comfortable.

 _Huh, where am I._ I looked around. _This is Celestia. But I thought Celestia was destroyed at the end of the first game._ I looked in front of me to see five figures standing there. One was a rainbow of colors, one was red, one was yellow, and one was white. The last one was me, but extremely fuzzy.

 _Wait, that's me!?_ _I can't talk. What's going on?_

Just then, the rainbow began speaking in a woman's voice. "I'm sure you all know why I called you here today?"

"You need us to get some ice cream, right?" said the red one in a goofy male voice.

"No you bloody imbocile," said the white one with a british accent. "She's called us here because her powers disappearing."

"It is?" asked the yellow one, shocked.

"We're working with idiots, $(#," I said. _What was his name. I didn't hear it._

"That's true, Ender," said the blue one.

"Enough," said the rainbow. All four of us stopped and looked at her. "Yes, my powers disappearing. I called you here to ask you of something I know only you will be able to do."

"Of course, m'lady," said the blue one.

"I need you to start nations."

All four of us looked confused.

"Nations?" we all asked eachother.

"I've been working on something, humans. They're like us, but lack our powers. With my powers disappearing, they'll each have a small part of me in them. However, I want to do more than that. I've created eight goddesses for them. They'll lead the nations, but you must found them first."

"Okay, my lady," I said.

"They'll be my final creation, and my final act," she said, smiling as she looked out over the edge of Celestia.

"You're killing yourself?" the yellow one said panicked.

"I don't want the True Goddess to go bye bye!" said the red one.

 _The True Goddess? That's what the Console Wars was for._

"It would have had to come eventaully you two," I said. "We can't truly live forever."

The entire time, the True Goddess was looking out over the edge of Celestia into the blue void below. "I'm going to create a new world for humans and my daughters. I don't know what it will be like, but Ender knows."

The other three look at the other me. He just looked confused back at them. "What do you mean?"

"Not yet of course, but you will eventually know and come back here," she said as she looked at me. "Hello Ender."

The other four looked at me and back confused.

"Are you okay, m'lady?" asked the white one.

"You're cray-cray," said the red one.

"I think she's sick," said the yellow one.

My other self just looked at me. I felt different.

"It's time for you to go now, Ender. You'll be coming back soon so you don't have to wait for your questions to be answered. Goodbye."

"Ender, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Nepgear standing by my side shaking my shoulder. "Nepgear? What time is it?"

"It's 1:54."

"Why did you come here in the middle of the night."

"In the afternoon."

I shot up. "I've never slept past 10:00!"

Nepgear looked suprised. "Do you not like sleeping?"

"Yeah, I just sleep because I need to. I'd rather stay up playing video games and writing my fanfiction stories like Pulsar's Light!"

"Pulsar's Light?" Nepgear asked confused.

Quit breaking the fourth wall!

"Oh, are you okay after Blanc beat you up?" Nepgear asked the writer.

Somehow.

"Good, I wouldn't want myself getting hurt," I said.

"Wait, yourself?" Nepgear asked.

Ender's based off of myself. We're pretty much the same except I have more friends.

"Hey! I have friends!" I cried.

Three friends. I'm on good terms with just about everybody at my school and I have seven extremely close friends.

"Shut the fuck up!" I cried at the writer.

As Neptune said, you can silence my but you can't silence the truth!

"Yeah, go Alex!" Neptune yelled from somewhere else in the Basilicom.

"Can we just get back to the story!" I yelled.

Fine, be that way.

"Well, you missed breakfast and lunch. Sorry," Nepgear said.

"It's fine. So, are we going to head back out to look for my family?" I asked Nepgear.

"If that's okay with you," Nepgear said.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. I took the blankets of me, only to realize I was still only in my underwear.

Neptune, Nepgear, and I were all walking through a mall in Planeptune. Nepgear and I were both a little embarressed about our, incident.

I looked at all of the stores as we passed them. Just like on Earth, there were stores selling clothes, toys electronics, games and consoles, and much more. There were also stores selling weapons, buying drops, selling potions, and lots of other RPG-like stores.

"Anything look familar?" Nepgear asked me.

"Not really."

"Ah pooey," Neptune said like a little kid. Neptune looked and saw me looking at a weapon and armorer store. "You wanna buy something?"

I was suprised. "You sure. I don't wanna take your money."

"Don't worry Ender," Nepgear said.

"As long as you're okay with it," I said as we walked inside. I was surrounded by weapons of all kinds. Longswords, short swords, rapiers, broadswords, katana's, battle axes, war hammers, bo staffs, lances, spears, halbreds, maces, gunblades, daggers, knives, throwing knives, throwing picks, bows and arrows, chain maces, even hidden blades from Assassin's Creed. "Wow," I said as I walked around the store.

"Get whatever you'd like," Neptune said.

I walked around. I didn't want a axe or something like spear and no hammers. I wanted some kind of sword. I browsed the different kinds of swords. I touched the blades, cutting myself. I remembered the one kind of sword I always wanted.

I brought a steel katana to the checkout stand. If you for some reason don't know what a katana is and are to lazy to look them up, they're a mid length, curved blade (Not to curved, but curved) with a square or circular hilt or now hilt at all. They're also by far the sharpest kind of sword with only one cutting edge, the outer edge. They were used by samuri and ninja as a slashing weapon, not being good at stabing because only one side is sharp.

"A katana?" Neptune asked me.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"That's the kind of sword we use," Nepgear said smiling.

 _That's right._ "Well, isn't that a coinsicidnce," I said.

"Will that be all, sir?" the cashier asked me.

"Yes please," I said.

"That will be (I don't know how much it costs) credits please," the cashier said.

"Here you go," Neptune said giving the correct amount of credits.

"Thank you, come again," the cashier said smiling.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my sword off the counter.

"Yeah, let's go do some quests!"

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the two weeks instead of one break on my stories. It slipped my mind last Friday because I've been working on new stories. Right now, I have six stories that I'm preparing to upload. Yeah, I've been working. One of them is a remake of a older story that I wanted to post on this site a couple years ago. Two of them I made a couple weeks ago and have been sitting around for a bit. The other three, I've written the first chapters and for two of them, the second chapters by now. Most likely though, you won't be seeing them soon so I have something to post after my other stories are finished.**

 **Another bit of news, schedules are now off. I will now longer be uploading new chapters on every Friday and new chapters will not only be uploaded on Fridays.**

 **A bit more personal news, my school bands two festivals (the reason I toke that first week of the break) won both of them. Go real-life counterpart of Estaria High!**

 **That will be all for now. Thanks for reading. The derpfish is sucking my brain out so-**

 **Must obay derpfish.**

 **DERP!**


	4. Chapter 3: Great Comet

Great Comet

"An Ancient Dragon might not be the best choice for a first quest," said Nepgear.

Neptune, Nepgear, and I were standing at a terminal inside the Planeptune Guild Building. Neptune was looking at the many quests as she scrolled through them. All of them were to hard for me to participate in, so we were stuck looking for easy ones.

"Isn't there any easy ones?" I asked Neptune.

"You bet, but kids take them before I get to them," Neptune said. I have to say, I didn't think she would ever act so serious about finding quests. "Got one!" she said as she hit confirm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kill 20 dogoo's," Neptune said before turning around. "Don't worry. They're nothing!" Neptune as she gave me a thumbs up.

"I hope so," I said.

"We should get going. Where is the quest?" Nepgear asked.

"It's in Virtua Forest, not far from where we found you," Neptune said as she grabbed us and ran towards the door.

"Neptune slow down!" I yelled.

"No, we gotta go!"

I swung sideways across a blue dogoo.

"Dogoo!" it yelled before it disappeared.

I put my sword down. "Thats the seventh one. How many have you two gotten?" I asked as I looked over at Neptune and Nepgear. I expected them to be taking out dogoo's, but instead they were sitting there watching me.

"Um, that would be, 7 total between all of us," Neptune said smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"What you need to learn," Neptune said trying to act like a teacher.

"The best teachers lead by example," I said responded.

"No they don't," Neptune said.

"Have you even had a teacher, being a goddess and all?"

"Nope!"

"Well, Neptune taught me how to fight," Nepgear said.

"Yeah, and look at her now. She's an awesome fighter!" Neptune said, trying to defend herself.

"Then I challenge you. Let's see who can kill more dogoo's. Loser has to buy the winner whatever they want!" I said.

"Wait, Ender. Trust me, she'll win," Nepgear said.

"I can beat her," I said. At least, my competitive side did. My logical side knew that she'd win. After all, I've seen her fight in the video games. But as always, my competitve side didn't listen.

"Deal! You better be ready to get me a mountain of pudding!"

"Deal! I'm gonna make you get me a mountain of scones!" I said.

I turned around and ran down the path. Behind, Neptune did the same the other way. Her first mistake, I already cleared all the dogoo's in that direction. Nepgear stood there, looking back between me and her sister. She wasn't sure who to go with.

A dogoo jumped out from behind a tree. It bounced towards me. I ran past it, I swung, leaving a large chunck of missing goo. The goo that was dislodged disappeared and the void on the dogoo filled up with goo from other parts of the dogoo. This is apprently normal for dogoo. I then ran at the dogoo and plunged my katana through it. Katana's weren't made for stabbing, but this was still just a glob of living goo we're talking about.

The dogoo disappeared as I brought my katana back to my side. Down the path, there were two more dogoo's bouncing towards me. I ran at them and plunged my katana through it and continued pushing it until it also was plunged through the second dogoo. They both disappeared together.

Suddenly, another dogoo jumped onto my back. I lifted my katana over my head my stabbed downwards slightly over my back.

"Dogoo!" it yelled.

I lowered my katana again.

"Dogoo!"

"Dogooooo!"

"Dogooo!"

I turned around and saw three dogoo's jumping towards me. "One, two, three, huh?"

Neptune relaxed after a dogoo disappeared in front of her. This was her twelvth dogoo. "Ender's done after one more!" she chirped.

"Dogoo!"

"There it is!" Neptune chirped before turning in the direction of the final dogoo. "I'm gonna Nep you're face up!"

The dogoo stopped bouncing about twenty feet away from her. It looked at her and said. "DOGOOOOO~!"

"Are you scared?" teased Neptune.

"DOOOGOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"DOGOOOO!"

"DOGOO!"

"DOGOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOO!"

"DOGOOO!"

"DOGOO!"

"DOGOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOO!"

"DOGOOO!"

"DOGOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOO!"

"DOGOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOO!"

"DOGOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOOO!"

"DOGOOOOOO!"

 **(A but much?)**

Suddenly, another thirty dogoo appeared, surrounding Neptune.

"Oh, this might be a problem," Neptune said worringly.

Then all the dogoo started bouncing towards eachother, fusing into a gigantic King Dogoo.

"DOGOO!"

"This might be even more of a problem."

I swung downwards, slicing the last dogoo in half. _That is the sixth one. Bet Neptune hasn't even gotten one yet._

"Ender!"

I turned around and saw Nepgear running towards me. "Hey Nepgear. What's going on?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," she said smiling at me.

"Oh, thank you. Luckily, these dogoo's aren't really tough," I said, returning the smile.

"How many have you killed so far?"

"That was my sixth one. Do you know how many Neptune's killed?" I asked.

"No, I just followed you because I thought you might get overwelmed."

"I find you're lack of faith disturbing," I said smiling.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" she said as fast as she could. She was very cute while doing so.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I was joking around," I said.

Nepgear let out a sigh of relief before blushing from embarressment. Her blush made her even cuter. "Have you leveled up yet?" she asked me.

"Hold on, are you trying to change the subject?" I asked her.

"No, why?" Nepgear asked me.

"I thought you were cute when you were blushing," I said. _Why did I say that. How did that even come out of my mouth?_

Nepgear blushed even more, making my heart skip a beat.

"Well, I think I did when I killed one of the dogoo's" I said. This time, I was changing the subject.

Nepgear looked relieved when I answered her question. "Well, you can check on your phone."

"I can?" I asked as I took out my phone. Sure enough, when I took it out, there was a notification:

 **Level up: 1 2**

"Yeah, I leveled up," I said. Underneath it was another notification:

 **SP skill learned: Great Comet**

"I also learned a SP skill called great comet," I said.

"Good. Why don't you try it out?" Nepgear asked.

"Um, how do I do that?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, well, first, you have to focus on the enemy." Nepgear explained. "Then you focus on the name of the SP skill. Next, you yell it at the top of your lungs while sending all of your energy to your sword. Finally, you'll loose control of you body and your sword will lead you through the attack."

"I think I got it," I said.

Nepgear smiled back at me.

"Dogoo!"

I looked over Nepgear's shoulder and saw a group of four dogoo's bouncing towards me. "I'll try it out on these guys."

I walked behind Nepgear and gripped my katana tightly. I relaxed my mind and focused on the four dogoo's and the words 'Great Comet'. I could feel some sort of energy build up inside of my. A powerful energy. A relaxing energy. I managed to push this energy into my katana. " **Great Comet!** "

I lost control of my body as I lunged upwards, high into the air. I felt cold and dirty. Like I was made of ice and rock. I started falling downwards. Not falling, flying downwards. I had my katana over my head. I couldn't see it, but I was leaving two streaks of light behind me. I looked like a gigantic comet falling into Gamindustri. I swung my sword right on top of one of the dogoo's, cutting throught him without any effort. My katana hit the ground underneath him, sending shockwaves into the other three, killing all four of them.

I landed on my feet, panting.

Nepgear ran by my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, *pant* just out of breath," I said.

"Good," she said smiling at me. "I've never seen such a powerful SP skill for somebody at such a low level."

 _Maybe there's a reason I'm here._ "I don't know."

We stood there for a few moments while I got my breath back. I looked up in time to see a column of light behind Nepgear. _A CPU transformation?_ "I think Neptune needs help."

"Did you see a bunch of light?" Nepgear asked worringly.

"Yeah, over there," I said as I pointed behind her.

"Then let's go!" Nepgear said.

"Right behind you," I responded.

The two of us took of side-by-side towards the direction of the light.

 **Author's Notes: Think the chapter's ending here? Fooled ya!**

Nepgear and I reached a clearing. In the clearing, Neptune in her HDD form, or rather, Purple Heart, was fighting a gigantic King Dogoo.

"Neptune!" Nepgear yelled before transforming into Purple Sister and flying towards the King Dogoo. She flew past the King Dogoo and swung, taking out a chunk of goo.

I ran foward as fast as I could and jumped into the King Dogoo's face and plunged my sword right into the King Dogoo's nose.

...

...

...

...

...

"Um, hi," I said.

The small katana barely hurt the gigantic dogoo. It started bouncing around and turning, trying to make me let go of my katana. I held on as hard as I could as the King Dogoo began turning around faster and faster, leaving my sticking straight out as I held my katana. "Somebody help me!" I yelled as my fingers slipped and I was sent flying.

I was flying through the air. Luckily, I was flying right towards Purple Sister. Purple Sister caught my and saved me from hitting the ground. I looked up at her face as she blushed heavily. I looked at where my face was. Right in between her breasts. I blushed almost as much as her.

Purple Sister dropped my to the ground instantly before realizing what she did. "Sorry Ender. Are you alright?" she asked me, embarressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better to drop from up there then be flung from that thing," I said as I stood up. "Now though, that thing has my sword."

"Can you two please focus on the task at hand?" Purple Heart said as she swung at the dogoo's snount, dislodging the katana and making it land right in front of me.

"Impressive, thank you," I said as I picked up my katana.

" **Cross Combination!** " Purple Heart yelled as she delivered several strikes to the King Dogoo.

 _Maybe I can use Great Comet._ I ran through the process with channeling the power again. " **Great Comet!** " I yelled. I jumped up into the air again and became a comet on my way down. I hit the King Dogoo directly on top of its crown, easily shattering it and continueing into it's goo. The shockwave blasted the King Dogoo apart, leaving goo all over the surrounding clearing, trees, and Purple Heart, Purple Sister, and I.

I landed on my feet again and looked at Purple Heart and Purple Sister as they transformed back into Neptune and Nepgear. Though they did transform, they were still covered by goo.

"Ewww, did you really have to get that goo all over us Ender?" Neptune asked.

 **I face palmed after I typed that and read over it.**

"Now we have to call a clean-up crew to take care of this mess," Nepgear said.

"At least I killed it," I said trying to sound offended.

"It's okay Ender. It's not a big deal!" Nepgear said, trying to calm me down.

I smiled slightly. "Looks like I found your weakness."

Nepgear blushed and looked away from me.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out. It read:

 **Level up: 2 3**

"I leveled up again," I said.

"That's really good news!" Nepgear said looking back at me.

"So, how many dogoo's did you kill?" Neptune asked me, remembering our bet.

"Lets see. I killed ten dogoo's and a King Dogoo," I said smiling.

"Thirteen dogoo!" Neptune said smiling even more than me.

"But a King Dogoo should be worth more than three dogoo!" I counter attacked.

"But it's still only a dogoo!" Neptune counter counter attacked. "Who won, Nep Jr.?"

Nepgear looked between the two of us. "Well, Neptune is right."

"Hah! After we turn this quest in and clean up, you're gonna buy me pudding!"

"But Ender did kill seven dogoo before we seperated," Nepgear said.

Neptune's smile faded. "Those don't count!"

"You never said they didn't!" I yelled. "That means including the King Dogoo, I killed eighteen, so I won!"

Neptune pouted before saying "Fine. But next time, only dogoo's from after the bet starts count."

I was sitting on the couch in NepTower with a towel underneath me. There was only two baths in Neptower, and I let Neptune and Nepgear take a bath first, so I was still covered in goo. I was looking at a poster I took of the wall at the Guild.

 **New Gamindustri Order Meeting at NGO Grand Hall Tonight at 6:00pm**

What caught my eye was the name, New Gamindustri Order. It stook out to me because it sounded like the New World Order. If you don't know what the NWO is, basically, it's one of those 'secret organizations that control the world'. But this looked real, so it may be something similar trying to take over Gamindustri. If they already did, I doubt they'd use posters to say that there's going to be meetings.

It was at that point that Histoire flew in on her book.

"Histoire, any idea what this New Gamindustri order is?" I asked her.

Histoire looked suprised at my question. "The NGO?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How did you hear about them?"

"I found this poster in the Guild," I said as I showed her the poster. "There's some crazy conspiracy guys in my world that think something called the New World Order exsists and is secretly controlling world politics and brainwashing the world population. Is it something like that?"

"That's their end goal. They want complete control over Gamindustri to bring peace to it, but-"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," I finished. "It's a sawing from my world."

"Well, yes. We believe that they brainwash their followers and force them to commit crimes from pirating games to murder, kidnapping, theft, and arson. We've never been able to see one of their meetings as they have always found our agents."

"What about if I go?" I asked.

"I forbid you to go!" Histoire said. "As long as you'll be staying in the Basilicom, I will not allow you to go to their meetings, even for spying!"

"Okay, fine, I won't go," I said. I added in a whisper "The Jedi fell because they refused to believe the Sith were a threat."

 **Author's Notes: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

 **Long time no upload. Espicially after I already said I was back. Sorry about that. I remembered a couple weeks ago about this but then my finals came up. After my finals came Christmas and 2017. So, first upload of the year for me.**

 **I'll try to upload as much as possible, and expect for higher quality chapters starting next chapter as I came up with an idea to help me write better.**

 **Also, I've decided to thank everybody that's followed my story by saying so here, so thank you AIYF Productions, Basilis, Demon Tiger, LichKing2003, PhionexKing21, PhilliptheHawk, Silver Highwind, The-Flame-Lord617, BennyDragon95 the Mad Theoryist, and Pardus9 for following my story and supporting me. Man, ten people followed me story. It feels really good knowing the ten of you enjoy my work.**

 **That will become a regular thing at the end of the chapters whenever I get a new follower, so if you want to be mentioned, just follow Pulsar's Light!**

 **Some more news, I had to get a new computer, so all my new stories I had were wiped. Yay!**

 **Now some reviews.**

 **2 Guests: Thanks for pointing that out. I don't know why it didn't work the first time.**

 **Guest: This will be a EnderxNepgear story, so Engear? Neper? Actually, that may be confused for Neptune and Ender, so Engear it is!**

 **AIYF Productions: I already thanked you in PM's, but thanks again. You don't how much it means for one of the authors I respect so much to enjoy ready my stories.**

 **If you'd like any questions answered, please leave a review and I'll answer it here or in PM's if you want. Also, constructive critisism is always appreciated.**

 **Anyways, hope to see you guys and gals for Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 4: Star's Cradle

Chapter 4

Draft 1

Star's Cradle

I was standing in front of the NGO Grand Hall. I know Histoire told me to not come here, but judging by her reaction, she was scared of them. I couldn't use my knowledge of Hyperdimension Neptunia because the NGO never appears in them, so this is something entirely new.

I looked around me and saw many people. Some looked happy, others nervous.

In case things went sour, I had a dagger in my waistband that I bought with my share of the credits from the quest. I would have felt more comfortable with my katana, but there was no way I could get inside with it.

I walked foward with the crowd as they entered the Grand Hall. It was a massive room, with very industrial looking lights lighting it up and only a few high up windows. At the far end, there was a stage with a podium on it. I looked around and saw decorations that screamed "Nazi's" to me and security guards wearing Nazi World War II uniforms. _I assume they're NWO meats Nazi's in Gamindustri. Never thought NWO, Nazi's and Gamindustri would come out in the same sentence together._

Most people were making their ways towards seats. I stayed back so I could get a good view over everybody's head. I stood just outisde of the way of everybody when I felt somebody grab my arm.

I turned around and got ready to attack in case the guards were gonna attack.

"Ender, what are you doing here?" asked Nepgear.

"Oh, its just you Nepgear. You gave me a heart attack," I said, relieved.

"Sorry Ender, I didn't mean too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought somebody saw me helping you and Neptune."

"Oh. Well what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spy on these guys. Something just didn't feel right about them." _With all this Nazi stuff, no wonder why._

"I thought Histoire said not to come here."

"She did."

"Then why are you here?" Nepgear asked, worry written on her face.

"There's a story I remember called Star Wars. It's about the struggle between two different forces. The light side, the Jedi, and the dark side, the Sith. For a long time, the Jedi believed that they have destroyed the Sith and were ingorant when it came to their ways. It was their ingorance that caused their downfall and the rise of the Sith. I don't want that to happen to the CPU."

Nepgear looked at me confused. "But we just ment. Why would you care about us so much?"

I looked in Nepgear's eyes. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean," Nepgear asked me.

I looked around. _What do I mean?_ "I'm not sure. I just, want to protect you."

Nepgear's face turned bright red.

"Stop!"

I turned around and saw six guards running towards us.

"It's Purple Sister! Stop them!"

"This isn't good. Nepgear, lets get out of here," I said turning to Nepgear.

"Right," she said before transforming into Purple Sister. She grabbed me by my armpits and flew upwards. "The doors blocked!"

Sure enough, the guards at the door had locked them and were ready to attack. "The windows!"

"They aren't big enough for us," said Purple Sister.

"You go through and then pull me out."

"Okay."

 **BLAKA BLAKA (Awesome gun noises, I know)**

"They're shooting!"

"I know, just keep going!"

Purple Sister got to the window and swung my foward, breaking the glass with my feet.

"Go, Nepgear!"

Nepgear let go of me while she went through as I hanged onto the window frame. After she got through, she turned around to grab my hands.

 **BLAKA BLAKA**

"Aagh!"

A bullet flew past me and grased Purple Sister's arm, causing her to jump back in pain.Suddenly, a metal sheet slid down covering the window, blocking me inside and Purple Sister outside.

"Nepgear!" I yelled.

No response. _It must be too thick. Where can I go?_ I looked behind me and saw a catwalk. _Perfect._

 **BLAKA BLAKA**

I started swinging back and forth, then let go, landing on the catwalk.

"Get him! He's friends with the CPU!"

I started running down the catwalk. Then, a group of guards came out of the door I was running towards. _Shit._

I turned around and saw more guards running towards me. _Even better!_

The guards took out nightsticks and got in a fighting stance. _If I can disarm them, I can take one of their sticks._

A guard on both sides came at my. The one on my left went to hit my ribs and the one on the right went for my head. I swung my dagger upwards, deflecting the left guard's stick upwards and ducked, the two sticks hitting eachother. I used my foot to swipe the right guard's feet from under him. He lost balance and fell down.

The left guard went to swing for me from the right. I ducked under it again and thrusted my dagger forward, stabbing the left guard in his ribs. The guard dropped his nightstick on the catwalk. I jumped for it, but it rolled off the edge. _Fuck._

The right guard had gotten back up and swung for me. I stopped his stick with my dagger and grabbed it. The two of us were in a tug of war for it. I took my right hand off of it and tried to slash his arm. Not wanting to get hit, he let go, giving me his nightstick. _Now I got a good weapon._

I went on the offensive, running towards the group of remaining three guards by the door. I kicked the front guard in his chest, knocking him to the ground. I went to hit the second guard in his chest. He caught the nightstick, though, and the third guard swung his stick and hit me in the back of me knee.

"Argh!"

I took out my dagger and stabbed the second guard in the chest, and he fell to the ground. The third guard went to hit my head and I blocked it with my nightstick and went to stab him. He caught the blade with the his glove and pulled my dagger out of my hands. Seeing the chance, I kicked him in his crotch. He grabbed his crotch and leaned against the railing of the catwalk. I ran through the door.

"Hiltrude, the CPU Cantidate, Purple Sister, and an unknown friend snuck into the meeting," reported a guard. "Purple Sister escaped, but her friend is fighting guards on the catwalk."

"Where is he?" asked Hiltrude.

"On the catwalks fighting guards right now."

"Capture him alive. He might prove useful for bringing down the CPU's," Hiltrude said as she stood up.

"Where are you going, ma'am?"

Hiltrude grabbed her sword from a display behind her. "I'm going to fight him myself."

 _Shit, a dead end._ I found my way into a musuem of sorts about the NGO. I turned around just as twenty guards came through the doors. _Shit, I can't get past all of them, and if I do, by then, there'd be more guards by then._

The first guard came at me, swinging fom the left. I put up my nightstick to defend, but he hit it out of my hands, dearming me. _Shit, not now._

The guard smiled at me creepily.

"Stop!" yelled a woman from behind him. She had shoulder length blonde hair parted to the left and dark brown eyes. She had an average body and was wearing a Nazi SS officer uniform. _These guys love Nazi's._ The guard backed up as she came foward. "What is your name?"

"I. C. Wiener," I said.

"You have a sense of humor, don't you? Well, my name is Hiltrude," she said. "Are you acquainted with Purple Sister?"

I stayed silent.

"Silent, huh. Well, we have an offer for you. If you tell us everything you know, you can walk out of here in one piece. If not, then we'll have to use force to get that information."

"The hard way it is," I said.

"Very well," she said as she unsheathed her sword.

I looked behind me and saw a display case. Inside, there was a katana. Something was off about it. Its blade was softly glowing, going from light green to yellow to bright orange bright red to pink to magenta to bright blue and back to bright green. Also, it seemed to be calling to me. Hiltrude swung at my stomach.

I jumped backwards and turned around. I elbowed the glass as hard as I could, shattering it. I reached through the hole and grabbed the katana.

 _Where am I?_ I looked around. _I'm back at Celestia._ The clouds of white, red, and yellow were still floatign there, along with another me. This time, however, the True Goddess was nowhere to be seen.

"She's really gone," said the yellow one.

"Yeah," said the white one.

The red one was silent.

"No she isn't," said the other me. "The world she created, Gamindustri, and everything living inside of it, and us, we're all created from the True Goddess. She lives on inside of us."

All four were silent for a moment.

"The SGU," said a voice. The same voice I heard when I frst came here.

"Huh?" I asked. "Wait, I can speak now."

"Only to me. The SGU can't here us."

"The SGU?"

"Stellar Guardian Units. Like the CPU. White Star, of Lowee, Red Star, of Lastation, Yellow Star, of Leanbox, and Blue Star, of Planeptune."

"Blue Star, is that the other me?"

"No, it **is you**."

 _Why did the 'is you'_ stick out right there. "Wait, so you're saying I'm a SGU, what ever that means?"

"Yes."

"What are SGU, I mean, more than what SGU means?"

"That is a question for later."

"Great, a being that only answers questions to move the plot."

 **Fuck, the fourth wall again!**

"Well, are going to tell me your name now?"

"Not my real name. In due time. For now, though, you'll know me as Star's Cradle."

"Star's Cradle, huh?"

"Yes, and you'll be my partner."

"Partner? What do you mean?"

"That katana you just grabbed."

Then I remembered where I just was. "What about it?"

"That is my physical manifestation. From now on, I will be your weapon, and you'll be my user."

"So now I have a magical sword as my weapon?"

"Yes. Well, now it's time for us to return."

"We're going back there?"

"Yes."

"Can't you use you're powers to get us out of there?"

"We'll have to fight our way out."

"Great."

"But I can help you with that."

"How?"

 _I'm back._ I looked around. I was standing behind the case, gripping Star's Cradle in my hands.

 _Whatever, you're going to do, do it now!_

 _'Of course'_

I felt power enter my hands from Cradle. It flowed up my arms and spread through my body, getting more and more powerful.

 _'Repeat this: Stage 1 Stellar Release: Star's Cradle'_

" **Stage 1 Stellar Release: Star's Cradle!** "

Something changed inside of me. Then, a flash of light surrounded me. My hair turned blue, and my pupils turned into bright blue star shapes. My clothes changed too. I was now wearing a dark blue jacket with gold trimming. I had matching blue pants and black dress shoes. Out of my back came a pair of mechanical wings that gave of an extremely bright blue light.

 _What happened to me?_

 _'This is your first Stellar Release form. It is like a CPU's HDD. As you grow more powerful, you'll get access to more powerful stellar releases.'_

 _So, what changed other than my appearance?_

 _'Improved reaction times, speed, strength, intelligence, agility, pretty much everything improved.'_

 _Alright. Then lets try this new form out._

 **Author's Notes: A HDD like form for Ender, hmmmm. Ender's a SGU, hmmmmmm. Who are the other SGU, hmmmmmmmmmm? Okay thats enough. Didn't I just upload a chapter yesterday? Yes, yes I did. I figured I'd get another chapter out for you guys.**

 **Also, another three followers! Let's welcome Jiffcef, JaySlasher9, and to the story.**

 **No questions to answer right now.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to check for Chapter 5 in a few days. Bye everybody.**


	6. Chapter 5: Solar Flare

_Ender's or POV's thoughts_

 _'Mysterious voice talking (Only one person can hear)'_

" **Attacks!** "

I tightened my grip on Star's Cradle. _Are you ready?_

 _'Of course._

 _Then lets do this._

I charged foward, running faster than normal, and jumping onto the case. As I landed on the case, the glass gave out under my feet and shattered. However, I saw this coming as I landed on the bottom of the case and and I used that as a springboard to jump up into the air.

" **Great Comet!** "

I jumped into the air and swung downwards.

Hiltrude put her broadsword above her head and stopped Star's. Still, in the air, Hiltrude kicked me andthrough my back into the shattered glass.

"GAH!"

Have you ever worn a knight's armor, because I haven't. But imagine what it would be like, wearing all that metal with only your body supporting it. Now imagine the complete opposite. Now, you move much faster without trying and the same effort does much more and so it becomes a lot harder to do and you have to adjust. Thats what's going on right now. _I have a new found respect for the CPU's fighting capabilities in HDD and Next._

 _'Are you okay?'_

 _Yeah, just this body's, different._

I stood back up, my back covered in cuts.

 _'Can you still fight?'_

 _Yeah. Nice thing about this body is that it can take a hit._

Hiltrude got her sword into a defensive stance. I charged at her again. I swung from the bottom left to top right. Hiltrude swung, deflecting my blade and sending me off balance. Hiltrude took the opportunity to slash at me side, leaving a large gash on my side.

"RAH!"

Hiltrude smiled. "Is this really all you can do?" she taunted.

 _Do you have anything up your sleeve?_

 _'There's a special attack I think may help.'_

 _What is it?_

 _'_ _ **Solar Flare.**_ _'_

 _I'll try it._

" **Solar Flare!** " Suddenly, my wings began to shine even brighter, sending a shockwave of light in all directions. Everybody in the room was temporarily stunned by the sudden flash.

I charged foward, knocking the sword out of her hand and ran as fast as I could out the door.

 **Third Person**

"Where did he go!?" Hiltrude yelled at her guards, their sight just returning to them.

"We don't know, Ma'am," said one of the guards.

"Then what are you waiting for, idiots!? I want his head!"

 _'Don't.'_

"What?"

 _'He's different. Very different. Let him go. We'll meet him again.'_

"Are you sure, sir?"

 _'Of course. I always am.'_

"Alright. The Leader said to let him go," Hiltrude told one of her guards.

"Yes, Ma'am."

 **Ender's POV**

"Hu, hu, hu, hu," I panted. I was leaning against the side of a building in the commercial area of Planeptune. I was back to normal, and just found my way out of the NGO. I looked up at the Basilicom, behind it was the early night sky.

 _So, we're out of there. Now, will you answer some of my questions?_

 _'If appropriate.'_

 _Okay, first, what is this 'stellar power'._

 _Every SGU has a constellation that they draw power from. They're strongest when their constellation is in the sky above them. It works similar to Share energy.'_

 _So, whats my constellation._

 _'Leo, the great lion.'_

 _Leo. So, how do I get energy?_

 _'It happens naturally, but is fastest when in human form.'_

 _Makes sense. I suppose I use up this energy as SP and in my Stellar Release Forms?_

 _'Yes.'_

 _Okay, next question. Who are the other SGU?_

 _'I do not know beyond what I've told you. Many years ago, the SGU disappeared into Earth. That's all we know of their new identities.'_

 _And I have to find them?_

 _'No, you do not. There's no need for them to return. I'm not even sure why you returned.'_

I stood there, thinking. Then, I realized what Star's said means. _Wait, so I'm from Gamindustri?!_

 _'Yes, you are.'_

 _Woah. So, why can't I remember anything from before I was on Earth?_

 _'You are slowly remembering. The 'dreams' you've been having in Celestia are your early memories. They'll continue to slowly return. As for why you don't have them right now, I can't say for certain as many of my memories have also been blocked.'_

 _Great. Well, we better get back. Don't want Nepgear getting worried about me._ I started walking towards Neptower.

 _'Nepgear? Who's she?'_

 _You don't know who she is?_

 _'I'm afraid not.'_

 _Well, that's wierd. She's the CPU Cantidate of Planeptune._

 _'I'm afraid I haven't heard about her. I've been in a dormant state ever since you left Gamindsutri.'_

 _Okay. Well, lets get going._

"Ender, I forbid you from going to that meeting!" Histoire yelled at me. Well, she tried to yell. Her tiny lungs couldn't make much noise.

Nepgear was by my side. She had told Histoire, not that I blame her. I would have done the same thing if we swiched places.

"We could have gotten some information about the NGO," I said.

"You're not even going to be here for long!" Histoire yelled. "As soon as we find out where you're from, your leaving. You're lucky I don't- BWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

"Um, what's happening?" I asked.

"She's getting a call from somebody," Nepgear told me.

"Hello, who is this?" Histoire asked, an image of a woman I recongized to be Kei, the oracle of Lastation, appeared.

"Histoire, I need to talk to you privately," she said.

"Oh, okay. I'll finish talking to you two later," Histoire told us.

"Neptune and Nepgear?" Kei asked as we turned around and hurried to the door.

"No, Nepgear and a friend of hers," Histoire told Kei as we walked out of the room.

"Talk about good timing," I sighed.

"Yeah, that happens a lot around here," Nepgear said smiling.

 _Should I tell her?_

 _'I assume you're talking about me?'_

"AAAGH!" I yelled.

"What happened?" Nepgear yelled as she jumped backyards.

"Oh, um, nothing!" I said. _I just need to get use to the fact I can talk to my sword through my mind._

 _'Yes, you do.'_

"Are you sure?" Nepgear asked me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 _Well, what do you think?_

 _'Im not familar with Nepgear, but if you think she can be trusted, you may tell her.'_

 _Okay._

"Nepgear, do you know a place we can talk, privately?" I asked.

Nepgear blushed slightly. "Um, on the balcony."

 _'I assume she likes you.'_

 _I think that's obvious._

"That'll be good," I told her.

 _'What about you?'_

 _Huh?_

 _'Do you like her?'_

 _Well, yes. She's smart and kind, and cute._

 _'I see.'_

"Follow me," she said, her blush becoming even redder.

I followed her through the halls to a large balcony overlooking Planeptune. Below us, the city was glowing, giving a gentle hum of activity. The sky was full of stars, even what looked like the Milky Way going across the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

I reached out and opened the door for Nepgear.

"Thank you," she said, her blush became even redder.

She walked through and I followed her. I closed the door behind us as she walked to the railing. I walked behind her before she turned around. "Ender, thank you for letting me get out of the NGO."

"Of course. We're friends now, right?"

Nepgear frowned disappointed slightly. Under her breath, she whispered "Friends?"

 _'Not the best reaction.'_

 _I know that. Look cut me some slack. I've never had a girlfriend before._

"Nepgear, I came out here because I wanted to tell you about something I found," I said as I took Star's out of my sheath.

Nepgears mouth opened as she stared at Star's.

"It's name is Star's Cradle. I lost my sword when I found him. We can talk to eachother in my thoughts.

"So it can think?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah, and you believe that?" I asked, suprised.

"It's not as wierd as some other things I've seen," Nepgear said smiling.

 _I don't think I should tell her about me being a SGU just yet. That'll probably bring up more questions._

 _'Very well.'_

"What does he tell you?" she asked.

"Not much. Just how to improve my fighting and watches my back for me," I explained.

Nepgear's frown appeared though again. I knew why.

"Nepgear, are you free tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Huh," she asked, her face becoming the reddest I've ever seen. "Um, yes."

"How about we go somewhere?" I asked her.

"I'd like that," she said smiling. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know my way around, so where ever you'd like to go."

Nepgear smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to the door and ran inside. Then, I realized my heart was melting right now.

 _'You do like her.'_

 _Well, who wouldn't. There's a reason she's always getting asked out._

 _'And she chose to go with you.'_

 _She did, didn't she?_ I smiled. _Well, I got a a date tomorrow, so I should head to bed._

 **Author's Notes: Here we are, another chapter. And also, Ender's going on a date. Good for him. Lets see, its been two weeks since my last chapter. That's still a lot better than my several month haitus. Also, it's only a month until the anniversary of when I first posted this story! Not sure what I'm going to do, but I'm going to do something of course. Maybe I'll post three chapters. I don't know. If you have any idea's, be sure to tell me. Anyways, I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 6: Ender and Nepgear's Date

"This is very strange," Histoire said.

"We wouldn't normally ask for the other Goddesses' help, but this isn't normal," Kei explained.

"I'll get Neptune to help," Histoire said.

"Good. Have her meet Noire, Blanc, and Vert at the entrance to the dungeon at noon tomorrow."

"Of course. I hope this is resolved quickly," Histoire said before Kei hanged up. Histoire sighed, and turned to the window of her office. "I hope this isn't what I think it is."

* * *

I was standing in the living room in Neptower. I had woken up early to go to the store and get some clothes with the credits from the quest. I was wearing a black hood-less jacket open with a white t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. I was still wearing my glasses and black tennis shoes.

' _Well, are you ready?'_

 _I guess, but I've never been on a date before._

I heard stepping coming from the hallway. "Hey-ya Ender!" Neptune chirped.

"Oh, hey Neptune," I said, slightly relieved.

"You look different. Did you get new clothes?"

"Um, yes actually."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going on a date with Nepgear," I said, slightly embarrassed.

Neptune stood there, comprehending the fact that I'm going on a date with her little sister. Her face turned serious as she walked up to me and got in my face. "Well you look here mister," she said. "She's my Nep Jr. And this is her first time going on a date, so if she doesn't enjoy herself, you're going to pay. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" I said.

Neptune's mode completely switched from hostile to her normal self. "Great! I'm going to Lastation. Histoire won't tell me why except Noire needs my help, so bye!" she chirped before walking to the elevator.

 _I wonder why Noire needs help. If she asks Neptune of all people, it must be really bad._

I sat back down and waited for a few more minutes.

"Hello Ender, are you ready?" Nepgear asked me.

"Ah!" I jumped up from my nap to find Nepgear standing over me.

"Ender, are you okay?" Nepgear asked concerned.

"Yeah, you just scared me."

"Sorry," Nepgear responded apologetically.

"It's fine. Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just let me tell Neptune," she said before turning around.

"She left for Lastation earlier today. Somebody called Noire needed her help," I told Nepgear.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's get going," Nepgear said smiling.

* * *

Nepgear was wearing her normal clothing. I did notice, though, that her hair was slightly straighter then the last few days. We were walking towards a waterfront district on the edge of Planeptune. Nepgear had picked the spot as she knew her nation way better than a dimensional traveler.

We walked up to the waterfront. It went along a river going through the south end of Planeptune, and was lined with a wooden deck walkway along it. The pathway was lined with shops and restaurants. Trees lined the walkway, providing shade for people eating outside and walking around. There were several boats going up and down the river.

 **If any of you know what the San Antonio River-walk is, that's what I was imagining when I was writing this.**

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Nepgear.

"Well, there's an arcade just up the river a little bit. Do you want to go there?" Nepgear asked.

"That sounds like fun," I responded, smiling.

"Good!" Nepgear smiled back.

We walked down the waterfront side-by-side until we reached the arcade. We walked inside and I payed for the play card.

"So, what do you wanna play first?" I asked.

"How about that racing game?" Nepgear asked, pointing at an open pair of racing games.

"Sounds good. Just know I was an expert at these games."

We sat down chose our cars. Nepgear chose a well-balanced car and chose dark purple as her color. I chose a car with high acceleration and medium top speed at the cost of low handling. My car was a royal blue.

"-Three, two, one, GO!-" said the machine.

Nepgear and I both slammed on the accelerator. My higher acceleration sent me flying taking off. I held the lead going into the first turn. "C'mon Nepgear, catch up," I said.

A sharper turn came right after the first turn. I had to slow down to avoid crashing, but Nepgear went through the turn without slowing down, putting her in the lead. "You won't win that easily," Nepgear said, smiling.

This went on for a few minutes, back and forth. Whenever we went into a straighter area, I would gain the lead. When we went into sharp corners, Nepgear would gain the lead.

We reached the final stretch. The AI had fallen far behind us as we exited a tunnel and drove into a small town. All the rest of the rack was a slight bank to the right before jumping off the mountain into the finish line. I was several car lengths behind Nepgear and losing the distance fast. "C'mon, just a little more," I whispered.

I was gaining on Nepgear.

"Just a little further," Nepgear whispered.

The jump came into view as I continued to close the gap. "More power!"

"Just a little more."

We hit the jump and both began to slow down as we got close to the finish line. However, my speed was remaining higher than Nepgear's. My car gained over Nepgear's. "YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!" I yelled as an AI's car slammed my end downwards, hitting the invisible road underneath us and slowing me down. Nepgear flew over me into the finish line and I passed in second.

"I won!" Nepgear yelled.

"You're lucky," I said, getting up from the chair. "Well, what else do you wanna play?" I asked her.

"How about that one?" Nepgear asked, gesturing to a Ski Ball game.

"Let's do it." We walked over and to the game. I swiped the game card and the balls were released.

"You wanna go first?" I asked.

Nepgear smiled at me as she walked up and grabbed the first ball. A minute later, her score was 55000 points.

"You're turn," Nepgear said, stepping out of the way. I swiped the card and went. My end score was 74000 points. The game dispensed our prize tickets and I grabbed them.

"What other games do you want to play?"

* * *

Nepgear was using the restroom, so I decided to win her something. We had been sticking to the arcade machines. However, there were a few prize games that we hadn't been playing. I was playing a dart game where you had to pop the balloons to win. And I was doing terrible.

"Why is this so hard!?" I yelled after my dart bounced off the balloon. On the floor, there were now twenty-seven darts from me.

"C'mon, it's not hard," the attendant said with a fucking smug smile.

"Another one!" I yelled, slamming some credits onto the table.

"Here you go," the attendant said, handing me another dart.

I threw it at a big red balloon and hit it directly.

…

…

…

…

…

And it bounced off. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Another one?" the attendant asked.

I slammed some more credits on the table.

 _I have an idea._ The attendant handed me another dart. I slowed down my breathing and focused. I felt power rising in me, my SP. I channeled it into the dart and looked at the balloon.

"Just throw it already," the attendant taunted me. "Or do you know you're going to loose?"

" **Great Comet!** " I yelled, jumping into the air and threw the dart downward. The dart slammed into the balloon and sent the entire wall backwards and popping all of the balloons.

The attendant's jaw dropped to the floor. I had a dumb grin on my face. "My prize please."

The stunned attendant handed me a giant teddy bear. I turned around and saw Nepgear. _She must have just finished._ Then I noticed she was surrounded by a gigantic crowd of her 'fans'.

I began walking towards the crowd, ducking behind machines until I got close enough to hear what they're talking about.

"Please go on a date with me!" yelled one of the more desperate guys.

"C'mon, we'll have fun," said one of the braver ones trying to grab her hand.

"No thank you," Nepgear said, pulling her hand away. "I'm here with somebody right now."

"We can just run away and live happy together!" yelled the desperate one.

"Just leave him, We can have way more fun together," said the brave one.

"No, I can't."

 _I've had enough._ I got up and walked through the crowd to Nepgear.

"Hey Nepgear. Are you ready?" I asked her, taking her hand.

Nepgear blushed as our hands met and froze.

"Nepgear, are you okay? We have to go back home," I said. I winked at Nepgear, hoping she understood what I was doing.

Thankfully, she did. "Um, yeah, let's get going," she said.

I began pulling her through the crowd. Behind us, the desperate 'fan' began crying. However, the brave one grabbed her free hand.

"Why doesn't she stay here with me?" he asked.

"Because she doesn't want to be with you," I responded.

"Of course she wants to be here," he said pulling her hand.

"Um, can you not pull me please?" Nepgear asked.

"Shut up," said the douchebag.

"Hey, don't tell her to shut up," I said, getting in his face.

"I can tell her whatever I wan too," he said, pulling her hand forcefully this time.

"Ow!" Nepgear yelled.

"Let go of her and learn to respect woman," I said, pushing him back.

Douchebag let go of Nepgear and swung at me, hitting me left jaw. I got in a fighting stance as Douchebag went for an uppercut. I jumped back and swung my leg out and kicked him in his ribs. I twisted the other way and hit him in his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Are you okay, Nepgear?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah," she said.

"Good, lets get going," I said.

* * *

Nepgear and I were walking down the waterfront. I was carrying the bags of prizes we won, and Nepgear was carrying the teddy bear I won her. I looked over at a photo booth nearby. "Hey Nepgear, wanna get a photo?"

Nepgear snapped out of her chance. "Huh? Um, sure," she said. I put the credits. I set my bags down as we walked into the photo booth and we sat down.

"Um, Ender?" Nepgear asked me, blushing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um, thank you for helping me," she said blushing.

"Of course. You needed help, and Douchebag wasn't going to leave you alone," I told her smiling.

"Well, thank you still," she said, her blush becoming even redder. "And, well," she hesitated. Her cheeks became the reddest I've ever seen them. Suddenly, she lunged forward, kissing my lips, catching me by surprise. Our soft lips meant.

 **CHCK**

I closed my eyes and leaned into her kiss.

 **CHCK**

 **CHCK**

 **CHCK**

 **CHCK**

Nepgear pulled out of the kiss, and we opened our eyes, and we stared into each other's eyes, both of our cheeks burning red.

 **CHCK**

We sat there staring for a few moment before kissing some more.

* * *

"Thank you, Ender," Nepgear said, blushing. We were standing outside of Nepgear's and Neptune's bedroom. She had put her stuff inside and was saying goodbye to me. "I had a great time."

"Thank you too," I said. "We should do it again sometime," I said, smiling gently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said, beginning closing her door.

"Ender, Nepgear!" Histoire yelled, flying down the hallway on her book.

"Histoire, what's wrong?" Nepgear asked opening her door.

"It's Neptune and the other's. They were captured!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Dum Dum Duuumm! Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert were kidnapped! Also, Ender and Nepgear's love is beginning to grow. Sorry if that kissing scene was weird. It was my first time writing something like that.**

 **I believe that I'll post a new chapter every other weekend. Don't quote me on that, though.**

 **We have two new followers today. Let's welcome RoboticNinja369 and TheLastNanaya.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys with three chapters on February 20th, the one yeah anniversary of Pulsar's Light.**


	8. Chapter 7: Captured

"Ender, you need stay here," Histoire told me. It was the next morning. Nepgear went to sleep worried about her big sister, and I have to admit, so was I. It's not an everyday thing that defeats all four CPU at once.

"But if the CPU lost, why would the CPU Candidates fair any better?" I asked.

"They freed their sisters before."

"But this may be different."

"Ender, please just listen to me. You're from a different world, so trust me. Let Nepgear and her friends do this."

' _I know you want to help her, but she has to do this,'_ Star's Cradle told me.

 _This just reminds me of Mk 2 and Sister's Generation._

' _Except this is the NGO. No Deity of Sin or CFW's. Just people.'_

 _That is true._

"Ender, are you okay?" Histoire asked me.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine," I said.

Histoire eyed Star's nervously. "Okay, but you're not going."

"Fine," I said.

 **Nepgear's POV**

Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram were standing at the mouth of the Neo Caves. As the CPU's were being captured, Vert had called Chika and let out a help that was able to be tracked deep in the caves and that it was the NGO. Other than that, they knew nothing.

"This seems oddly familiar," said Uni.

"We should get going. We don't know what the NGO is doing to our sisters," I said.

"We're going punch their face in, right Rom?" Ram asked.

"Right," said Rom.

"Then let's go," Nepgear said before her and the other Candidates entered the cave.

 **Several hours later**

Another Pixelvader died as I swung my sword, cutting it in half.

"This is near where the last signal came from," Uni said, gazing down at her phone.

"But no sign of them," I sighed. _Just wait a little longer Neptune._

"This is taking too long. I'm going to hit whoever did this so hard!" Ram shouted, frustrated.

Rom nodded. "Yeah!"

"You two seem a little more aggressive than usual," I told them.

"Of course we are! This is the second time somebody tried to capture Blanc! Of course we'd be mad!" Ram exclaimed.

"Mad!" Rom added.

"That's weird. I just got a signal coming from over there," Uni said, pointing towards an offshoot.

"Then let's get going!" Ram yelled before taking off down the cave.

"Ram! Wait for us!" Rom said before taking off too.

"We should get going," Uni said.

I nodded back as we ran after the twins.

We entered a large cavern. It looked normal and the only way out was where we came from.

"Are you sure this is where it came from?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is right where the signal was," Uni said, checking her phone to be sure.

"Oh, I assure you, it's quite right," said a man stepping out from behind a nearby stalagmite outcropping. He had dark brown hair tucked into a Nazi officer cap and matching uniform. He had ice cold blue eyes and was holding a pair of pistols in both hands. "I should introduce myself. I am Captain Albert Hughmann, of the NGO Security Force. Of course I know who the four of you are."

"What have you done to our sisters you big meanie!" Ram yelled.

"Yeah, meanie," Rom added.

"I assure you, no harm has been brought to the CPU's yet, and as long as you do as we tell you, they'll continue to not be harmed," said Albert.

"Where are they?" Uni asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that unless you lay down your weapons," Albert said.

The four of us looked at each other before agreeing silently. We took out our weapons and dropped them.

"Excellent. Men, now!" Albert yelled.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" the four off us yelled as we fell to our feet. _What's going on? I can't move or feel anything except pain in my ears. What's going on? And what's with that weird sound?_

The four of us laid on the ground, essentially unconscious.

"Bring them to the other's," Albert commanded.

An NGO solider walked up to us as we continued screaming. "Why don't we just kill them?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but Commander Hiltrude said she wanted them alive. I think it may have something to do with the infiltration that happened the other day. Just do as you're told," he commanded.

"Yes sir," said the solider before him and some others grabbed us.

 **Ender's POV**

I killed another small group of assorted monsters. Histoire had asked me to help her while Neptune and Nepgear were gone in the form of boosting Planeptune's shares for them. I had headed down to the guild and had taken some lower level quests and was currently clearing a field of monsters.

 **VRM VRM**

I pulled out my phone and looked down at it.

 **Level 6 7**

 _Good, another level._

' _You're skills are growing.'_

 _That just sounded like Durth Insidiously._ I thought as I leaned up against a nearby tree.

' _I'm afraid I don't know who that is.'_

 _It's from Stur Wurs, a movie series from Earth._

' _I see. Well, Planeptune's shares have indeed boosted since we started. About a quarter of a percent.'_

"Really?!" I yelled.

' _Yes. It is strange that you managed to boost Planeptune's shares so fast, considering how many people are currently working in other nations to boost their shares.'_

 _That's why I yelled. So, can you detect anything strange going on?_

' _Actually, I did just a minute ago. It has to do with-'_

 **RING RING RING RING**

"Hello?" I asked taking the phone out.

" _Hello, Ender?"_ Histoire asked.

"Yep, do you need something?" I asked.

" _The Candidates are missing now!"_

"I knew it. Where were they last?" I asked.

"Deep in the Neo caves, but please don't go Ender. We'll find a way to save them," Histoire pleaded.

"I have to help them," I said before hanging up.

' _I guess I was wrong.'_

 _Yes you were. Now let's get going. Can I activate Stage 1 right now?_

' _Yes, you can.'_

Good. **"STELLAR RELEASE STAGE 1: STAR'S CRADLE!"**

In my stellar release form, I took off into the sky.

 _Which way to Lastation._

' _Behind you.'_

 _Okay._ I sped off backwards to Lastation.

 **A little bit later** **at Neo Cave**

' _You won't be able to activate your Stellar Release. You used up too much of your Stellar Energy on the way here.'_

 _Well that sucks._ I walked into the cave, Star's drawn. The light quickly faded away as I walked deeper into the cave. The cave was mostly still, with water dropping from the ceiling, creating echoes through the cave. This helped hide my slow and cautious steps. I walked through the cave, deeper and deeper until I reached a large cavern. The cavern was dark, with the only way out being the way I came. Behind a nearby outcropping off stalagmites, I heard a noise that sounded like breathing.

"I know you're in here," I said.

"You're more perceptive than the CPU and the CPU Candidates," said a man's voice. The man stepped out from behind the stalagmites and into my view. He was tall and had brown hair and bright blue eyes. His hair was tucked into a Nazi officer hat and matching uniform. "Don't think I don't recognize you."

"Judging by your uniform, I'm going to say NGO," I told him.

"Correct. Captain Albert Hughmann of the NGO Security Force to be exact."

"Wish I could say it's and honor," I said, tightening my grip on Star's.

"It's a shame really. A boy of your power helping the CPU's," Albert said, beginning to pace back and forth.

"What do you have against them?" I asked.

"I used to own a small shop that I ran with my family. Then, monsters came to town and destroyed our shop," he said.

"So you're mad at the CPU's for something they couldn't control?" I asked him.

"I wasn't finished. The CPU of Lowee, where I lived, did indeed come in time to thankfully save my family. In thanks, I joined the Lowee army. I grew to enjoy fighting for White Heart. But then she signed the friendship treaty, destroying my new life."

I shook my head. "So you're upset because she ended a conflict in which many people died?"

"Yes, actually. I lived and breathed war, and she ended it. So, I desired to have war return to this world. I joined ASIC, but after the CPU's destroyed it, I began looking for a new place. A few years later, I helped found the NGO. Shortly afterwards, White Heart ordered a raid on my house. In the raid, my entire family was killed. That's why I want the CPU's to fall."

"They made a mistake. They may be goddesses, but they still have human in them," I said.

"I don't care. They must pay for their crimes," Albert said.

"Looks like I can't convince you," I said. "So, do I have to beat you up to get the information out of you?"

Albert snickered. "Now, men!"

Behind me, a large group of men came running in with a giant speaker. One of the men hit a switch on the side, but all I heard was a light ringing sound. "Is that all?" I asked.

"What, how? You're a god! You should have been effected!" Albert said, backing up slightly.

"Well, I am a god, but I'm not a CPU, which I assume that's made for. I'm an SGU," I said taking a battle stance.

"Guess we'll have to get you the old-fashioned way then. Men, attack!" Albert ordered.

All four of the soldiers rushed me at the same time with assault rifles with bayonets on them. I rolled out of the way to my right. I then swung Star's at the closest soldier's waist, slicing his uniform and skin.

"Argh!"

Another soldier charged me. I parried him to my left and stuck my foot out as he went by, tripping him. The other two soldiers charged. I ducked under their bayonets and stabbed one of them in the abdomen. He was out for the fight. The soldier that I cut and the one I tripped had both recovered and had aimed their rifles at me and started firing at me. I took off towards the stalagmites that Albert was hiding behind, the bullets whizzing by me.

 _Crap, I'm pinned down._

' _What are you going to do?'_

I looked around for ideas, but didn't find anything. _I have_ _no idea that won't get me killed._

' _Don't worry, help is coming.'_

 _Help?_

"Take this!" yelled a familiar voice.

"For Nep-Nep!" yelled another familiar voice.

 _Is that If and Compa?_

' _Indeed.'_

I peeked around the corner to see IF and Compa fighting the three remaining soldiers.

Compa thrusted her giant syringe at the nearest soldier, which was parried by the soldier. Meanwhile, IF was holding her ground against two soldiers. I charged forward, thrusting my sword through one of IF's soldiers. IF then slashed at the others stomach, both of them were knocked out of the fight. At the same time, Compa had just injected a strange liquid into her soldier, knocking him out.

"Quite the introduction," I said.

"Yeah, names IF, and this is Compa," If said introducing herself and Compa.

"My names Ender. We should take care of their captain quickly I said before turning to where Albert was. Emphasize on was. He had disappeared.

"We saw some guy running out of here in an NGO uniform as we were running in," said Compa.

"Damn it. He's the only one who knows where Neptune and the other's are," I said.

"Speaking of which, how do you know Nep?" IF asked.

-One Explanation Later-

"I see," IF said.

"Actually, En-En, the liquid I used just knocked that soldier out, so he should be fine. We can take him back to Planeptune," Compa said.

"Well that's good news," I said before walking over to him and picking him up. "Lay off the fries man."

 **Back in Planeptune**

"He should wake up anytime," said Compa, sitting next to a guest bed in the Basilicom. Inside the bed was the captured soldier, handcuffed to the frame.

"There's been an increase in NGO activity worldwide," Histoire said, looking at a small floating screen floating in front of her.

"Wait until the enemies in a moment of weakness, and make your move then," IF said.

"The issue is is that there's no CPU to help keep the NGO at bay," Histoire said.

"I wish Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge were here right now," Compa said as she looked downward.

We sat there for a moment in silence.

"Argh," moaned the soldier as he opened his eyes. He went to touch were Compa had injected him with the strange fluid, but found he was handcuffed. "Where am I?!"

"You're in Planeptune," said Histoire.

The soldier looked at the four of us worryingly.

"What did you do to Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge?!" yelled Compa.

"Who's Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge?" he asked.

"Compa, he doesn't know their nicknames," IF said.

"CPU Purple Heart and CPU Candidate Purple Sister. Where are they," I asked.

"I won't talk," he said.

"Oh, we'll talk," I said, smiling at him.

 **Author's Notes on Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 8: Blue Observatory

"What are you going to do?" asked the NGO soldier.

"I said we'll talk." I had asked Histoire, Compa, and IF to leave the room, leaving the two of us. "What's you're name?"

He looked at me, his eyes telling me he was questioning me. "Jeremy Bridger."

"I'm Ender Garit. So, what are you doing working for the NGO?" I asked.

"It's something I believe in," he said.

"Why?"

"Because the CPU are dictators," he responded.

"Have they infringed your rights?" I asked.

"My rights?" he asked, confused.

"You're unalienable rights. Life, love, and the pursuit of happiness."

"Um, no."

"So what have they done?"

"They oppress us!" he yelled.

"How? Or are you victim to propaganda? Or, have you followed in somebody else's footsteps and not think about it? Or maybe you're an anarchist? My money's on the propaganda though."

He didn't respond.

"The NGO has kidnapped the benevolent leaders of the four nations in this world. They're not perfect, but that just makes them better and more approachable. If you help us, I can help you. We can use somebody on the inside like you. In exchange, I can negotiate on your behalf. The more you help us, the more I can help you."

He sat there and didn't respond.

"Are you hungry, or maybe thirsty? I'll be right back," I said getting up and walking out of the door.

IF was standing outside the door waiting for me. "How's it going?"

"Made him question what he's fighting. That's the first step," I said before walking to the kitchen. I looked around and got some of Neptune's pudding and a cup of water and walked back towards the room. IF stopped me at the door.

"Are those for you?" she asked.

"Jeremy."

"Why for him? He's a prisoner."

"Geneva Conventions say that prisoners of war are to be treated humanely. And also I believe in human decency," I said before walking into the room.

"Geneva Conventions?" IF asked, confused as I closed the door.

"Here you go," I said, handing Jeremy the pudding and water.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"So, will you tell us now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will. The CPU's are being held at someplace called the Blue Observatory here in Planeptune. I'm not sure exactly where it is."

' _The Blue Observatory?'_

 _What's the Blue Observatory._

' _It's a place that can be used to channel large amounts of Stellar Energy into the respective SGU. Though, they should have been destroyed years ago.'_

 _Think he may be telling the truth?_

' _Possibly. I've been wrong before, but I'd still be wary.'_

 _Where is it?_

' _It's located on a large peninsula in the southwest part of Planeptune.'_

 _Then I guess we're going on a trip._

"Thank you. As soon as this is proven to be correct, I can ask the Oracle to give you better accommodations," I said before turning around and walked out of the room. "IF, I got a location," I said as I passed her.

"Where?"

"Near the end of a peninsula in the southwest."

The two of us walked into the living room where Histoire and Compa were. "I've got a location from our friend," I told them.

"Really? Let's go save Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, and the others!" Compa shouted before running to the elevator.

"Compa, wait for us!" IF yelled before running after her.

"Histoire?" I asked.

"Yes, Ender?" she responded.

"Please be easy on Jeremy. I promised to him that if he helped us, then we'd help him," I told her.

"Of course. And please be careful. I'm still not sure about this."

"We will."

"If they didn't want to be found, this is definitely the right place," I said, stepping from one rock from another.

"We've been walking for hours. My legs are like pudding," moaned Compa.

"Any idea how much further it is, Ender?" IF asked.

"I'm not sure. All Jeremy said was near the tip of the peninsula. That's all he knew," I said.

"Hey, look up there!" Compa shouted.

Up ahead of us was a large dome. It was blue in color with golden decals.

' _There it is. The Blue Observatory.'_

"I think that's where we wanna go," I said.

"Yeah," said IF.

The three of us walked up to the observatory. At the base was a door.

"You two, stay behind me." I drew out Star's and got ready. "Ready?"

They both nodded to me.

I reached out and grabbed the handle. I slowly turned it open and looked around inside. The door opened to a short hallway opening into a large room.

' _That's strange.'_

 _What?_

' _The door was unlocked. The door requires stellar energy to open.'_

 _So what does that mean?_

' _I don't know. Be on the lookout.'_

"Ender, you good?" IF asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said. "Let's head in." I stepped inside slowly, making sure I made as little noise as possible. We walked into the main room. The room was the entirety of the dome, just as big. In the center was a giant telescope behind the dome doors. On the far side was a staircase going underground. "This is the Blue Observatory?" I asked aloud.

' _Yes, your home.'_

 _So, where are the CPU's and CPU Candidates?_

' _Most likely on the lower levels. But first, we should fill your stellar energy.'_

 _How do we do that?_

' _We have to activate the telescope. First you have to open the dome doors.'_

 _And how do we do that?_

' _The controls are to your right.'_

I looked to my right and saw a panel with tons of buttons. "IF, Compa, watch my back," I told them as they both nodded.

I walked up to the panel and found the button that was labeled 'Open Dome'. I clicked the button.

 **VRRRRRRRMMMMMM**

The three of us jumped as we looked up and saw the doors on the roof begin to groan open.

"What's going on?!" Compa screamed.

"I'm turning on the telescope," I said. I looked at the controls again. There was a button that said 'Rotate telescope clockwise'. I held down the button as the machinery moaned as it moved to the opening the dome doors made. Then, I clicked the button labeled 'Open lens'. At the top of the telescope, a plate rotated out of the way of the telescope.

' _Now, you sit at the base of the telescope.'_

I walked towards the bottom of the telescope where there was a seat and I sat in it.

"Ender, what are you doing?" IF asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said as I looked into the lens of the telescope.

"Hm, where am I?" I asked. I looked around. I was in an empty field. So was 'me'. Well the other me. He had changed since the last time I saw him. Now, he looked like me stellar release form. Also, some of the static I saw was gone, but there was still a lot there.

The other me was looking around and had some sort of paper in his hand.

"What's he doing?" I asked myself.

"Giving birth to a nation," said Star's voice. "You're watching the birth of Planeptune."

"This seems like a good place," the other me whispered to himself.

"As of right now, the only Lastation and Leanbox have formed. Lowee and Planeptune are still being planned," Star's told me.

"So, why am I here of all places?" I asked.

"C'mon Neptune. You don't have to worry," the other me said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

I then saw a toddler walking towards the other me. She had short and messy lilac hair with two matching white and purple d-pads and matching lilac eyes. She was fair skinned and was wearing an over-sized white jacket that went down to her ankles. The hood was purple with USB plugs coming out were the strings should and she had two big round pockets with big purple x's on them. She also had blue lines running down her sleeves and a big white zipper tag with a blue 'N' on it.

"Is that a young Neptune?" I asked.

"Barely one year old," Star's told me.

"We're going to make you the best nation, right?" the other me asked. Actually, to avoid confusion, lets call the other me Blue Star, okay?

"Yeah!" shouted Neptune.

"What do you want this nation to be called?" Blue Star asked.

"Planet Neptune!" shouted the little girl.

The other me smiled. "Planet Neptune it is."

 _Planet Neptune?_

"Over the years, the names been degraded to Planeptune," Star's told me.

I watched for a few minutes as Blue Star played with Neptune.

"There's also another reason why we're here," Star's said. "Both in this locked memory and the Blue Observatory."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Do you remember how you say 'Stage 1' when you transform?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's actually five stages. It takes time to unlock and power to unlock them. It is going to be a while before you can actually reach stage 5. However, you've reached the time and power required to activate stage 2."

"Really?"

"Yes. The Blue Observatory's given you enough power to activate it. Next time you transform, say 'Stage 2 Stellar Release: Supergiant'. Understand?"

"Yeah, I do," I told him.

"Good, now let's wake up," he said.

I opened my eyes. I was lying in a bed, but not the guest bed in Planeptune. I looked around the room I was in. It was had light blue walls and light golden carpeting. On one wall was a wooden dresser with golden handles. Around the room were pictures of Planeptune hanging on the wall. However, these pictures looked old and were in black and white. Also, the city itself seemed old, Including one where Neptower was midway through construction.

 _Where am I?_

' _You're in your room in the Blue Observatory.'_

Just then, the door opened as Compa walked through.

She saw me me sitting up and ran to me. "En-En, you're alright!" she yelled as she tackled me.

"Ah!" I yelled surprised. "We just meant and you're already this attached?" I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Compa asked confused.

"Nothing. What happened after I looked into the telescope?" I asked.

"You passed out. Me and Iffy checked the rest of this place, but there was nobody here. Just a note," Compa explained. "I checked and you were alright. You just passed out."

"Yeah, I received a message," I said.

"What kind of message?" Compa asked.

"It's a secret message, so I can't tell you."

Compa pouted at me.

"I'm hungry. How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Just a few hours. I would have made something but all the food here was spoiled. It looked like it had been rotting away for thousands of years."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it really had been," I whispered.

"What?" Compa asked.

"Nothing," I told her. "So where's IF and the message you found?"

"She's in the library with it," Compa told me.

"I want to read it."

 _Dear Ender, IF, and Compa,_

 _Yes, we know who you are. We have more resources than you know. I have written this letter to let you know that the CPU and CPU Candidates are still alive. As proof, there is an attached photo of them. They will remain alive as long as you do what we tell you to do. First, you must meet us at the part of Neo Caves were we met last at dawn in two days. Secondly, Ender will be handed over to us in exchange for the CPU. The Candidates will stay with us as a security measure. Third, the CPU will do everything we ask of them. If not, the Candidates and Ender will meet an untimely end. If all three of these demands are met, then there will be no need for death._

 _Sincerely, Capt. Albert Hughmann, NGO Security Force_

I looked at the picture that IF gave me alongside it. All of the CPU and CPU Candidates were in it, tied up, but alive. I handed it to Histoire, who was sitting next to me.

"This is indeed their most daring move yet," said Histoire.

"Yes, it is," said Kei, the Lastation Oracle.

"How could they do this to my darling Vert!?" cried Chika.

"How could they do that to children?" Mina said.

"We have to do something," IF said.

Histoire looked at me. "Ender, what do you want to do?" she asked me.

I thought about it before saying "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Ender," Histoire said.

' _What's the plan?'_

 _The plan is to test out my new stellar release form._

 **Author's Notes are one the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Supergiant

IF, Compa, and I entered Neo Caves in Lastation. It was the morning after we found the Blue Observatory.

 _They don't know what they've got coming to them._

' _Just be careful. Remember that they have the CPU and CPU Candidates.'_

 _That's why I'm doing this after all._

"Ender, thanks for doing this for Nep and the others," IF thanked me.

"I may have just met them, but they're my friends," I told her.

"Thanks a lot En-En," said Compa.

"Stop right there." We looked up and saw a large group of NGO guards. "You two," said they're leader, pointing at IF and Compa. "You'll stay here until the CPU are released. You," he said pointing at me "will come with us."

I nodded.

"Hands out," he said.

I stuck my hands out as he tied rope around them.

 _No turning back now._

The head guard grabbed my rope handcuffs and began pulling me by them deeper into the cave.

 **Nepgear's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in the cave again.

"Neptune," I whispered hoarsely, my throat dry from the lack of water.

"Nepgear?"

She must be hurting bad to not call me Nep Jr. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. I'm still *cough cough ***** pretty thirsty."

"*cough cough* me too."

"Shut up over there!" yelled a guard.

"Sir, they're bringing it down," said another guard to Albert.

"Good. Prepare the CPU's. But not the Candidates. Commander Hiltrude has plans for them and, it."

 _Oh no. What are they bringing down? Is it a torture machine? Is it something capable of killing goddesses?_ I started breathing heavily.

"Nep Jr.!" Neptune whispered loudly.

"What are they going to do to us?!" I started freaking out even more.

"Nep Jr., snap out of it!" Neptune tried her best to yell.

 _Huh? I passed out. What time is it?_

"Sir, they should be walking in right now," said a guard.

Just then, a set of footsteps entered the room.

"Well well well, we meet again Ender," said Albert.

"Ender!?"

 **Ender's POV**

"I came just as you asked. Now let the CPU and Candidates go," I said.

"Perhaps you've forgotten," said Albert as he walked up to me. Then he hit my stomach as hard as he could.

"Argh!" I yelled.

"I'm in charge here. And, as I recall, you're just getting the CPU," he said smiling.

"Then let them go," I said panting.

"Of course," he said before nodding to some soldiers. They walked to a curtain hanging in the corner and ripped it down. Behind it were all eight goddesses, badly beaten, but alive, including Nepgear. They grabbed the CPU's and dragged the forward.

 _Is now a good time?_

' _No time like the present.'_

" **Stage 2 Stellar Release: Supergiant!** " I yelled.

My hair turned a similar shade of blue as Stage 1 and stayed the same. However, my eyes shined brighter than before. I was wearing a dark blue open vest with gold trimming. Underneath it was a white t-shirt. I was also wearing black pants with gold trimming and lines going down the sides and black combat boots with golden decals. I had blue shoulder pads on and also had blue and black gloves. Also, I had grown in size and muscle mass. I wasn't the only one who changed.

Star's had grown longer. Also, he traded in his bright colors for a constant light blue glow. On top of that, ribbons of blue fire came off of him constantly, floating off until the died.

 _I think I like this form._

' _Stage 2, Supergiant. It is a step up from Star's Cradle.'_

 _Let's do this._

"What, what are you!?" Albert asked, fear filling his voice.

All the goddesses had woken up from the yelling and saw a god standing before them. Neptune and Nepgear were especially shocked, seeing somebody they knew transform before their very eyes.

"I do believe that I will take the CPU's **and** Candidates," I said.

"Men, attack!" Albert shouted, taking out his pistols.

' _I have a new attack I think you'll like.'_

 _What would that be?_

' _ **Solar Prominence.** '_

" **Solar Prominence!** " I shouted. I turned around quickly, swinging Star's around. As I swung, a giant blue flame ribbon shot out, seriously burning almost all the guards, knocking them out of battle.

Five guards charged me with their bayonets drawn. As soon as they got close enough, I used Star's superior reach and cut their torso's, knocking them out of battle.

A group of guards started shooting at me, but as their bullets got close, I swung as Star's put off tons of heart, melting and then evaporating the bullets.

" **Great Comet!** " I yelled before jumping up and hitting the ground, sending the shock waves through the ground, knocking out the group.

Another guard tried to come up behind and stab me before I swung around and cut his gun in half. He smiled at me before turning around and running away.

I looked at where Albert was before, and, like last time, ran away.

I looked around. It was only the goddesses and I. I deactivated my Stellar Release and ran over to them. "Are all of you alright?"

"Who are you?" asked Vert.

"Ender Garit, Stellar Guardian Unit Blue Star, of Planeptune."

"They're beat up pretty badly, but all of them should be fine," Compa said. IF, Compa, and I were sitting in the hospital waiting room. The Oracles were talking to hospital staff, making sure they won't tell anybody about what happened. If they did, they'd experience a large drop in share energy. I would probably receive most of it since I saved them, and I don't use share energy, I use stellar energy.

"That's good," I said. I gazed at Star's in my lap.

' _Correction. Supergiant.'_

 _What?_

' _My names Supergiant now. Every time you enter a brand new Stellar Release, I get upgraded. I'm not Supergiant.'_

 _Okay._ I gazed at Supergiant, who still looked like he did during the fight, which I guess is permanent.

"So, Ender, how come you didn't tell us about your powers?" IF asked me.

"To have an advantage over the NGO, and to also keep people safe. If they could capture people close to me that knew my secrets, they could use it to hurt me like they just failed in doing," I explained.

IF and Compa both thought about before nodding, agreeing with my logic.

"So, how long are they going to be in here for?" I asked Compa.

"Well, for humans, those kinds of injuries would last weeks, maybe months. But because they're goddesses, about two or three days," Compa explained.

"Good," I said. "I think I'm going to see if I can see Nepgear," I added before getting up and walking to the desk.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Can I go see Purple Sister?" I asked.

"And how are you related to her?"

"Her friend," I said.

"Give me a moment," she said before clicking a button on her desk.

A minute later, a nurse came and told me to follow her to Nepgear's room.

I walked into the dark room. Only a small lamp in the corner was on. Nepgear was laying down on the bed sleeping. They would have had her hooked up to an IV, but she's a goddess, so that wouldn't do her much good. Instead, the only thing she was hooked up to was a monitoring machine, which I was thankful for.

I sat down next to her in a chair. _These have been a crazy past few days. I was shot only to end up in the world of a game fine, met my two favorite characters, have my first kiss with one of them, discovered I'm a god, and saved all eight goddesses._

' _Imagine what's next, Ender.'_

I smiled. _Just please, wake up soon, Nepgear._

 _Wake up, please, just wake up._

 **Author's Notes: Happy anniversary to Pulsar's Light and El Presidente Day! (If your from the US like me.) One year of Pulsar's Light. Man, it feels longer, but I spent most of the time not working on Pulsar's Light. But that won't happen again unless something really bad comes up.**

 **Roboticninja369: Thanks, and sorry if the date seemed to start weird. This is the first time I wrote something like that (Unless you count the original version. I'm cringing thinking about it).**

 **I hope to upload my next chapter soon. Bye.**


End file.
